Rose's Predicament
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Rose Tyler held her stomach and wept. He'd never know what he was missing.


**Title:** Rose's Predicament

**Author:** Forensic Fan '93

**Beta:** None

**Genre:** Family, Angst

**Characters:** Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, OC, Mickey Smith

**Minor:** The 10th Doctor

**Pairing:** 10/Rose

**Set After:** Doomsday (S2E14)

**A/N:** For the record, I don't like that Rose Tyler suddenly had to leave. DAMN YOU BILLIE PIPER! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE STAYED? And yes, this is assuming that Rose and the Doctor were traveling together for much longer than we thought. And no 10.2. Because I've only see up through Doomsday (and that was a while ago, so I'm rewatching)… You get the picture. Basically AU after season 2. Oh, and I apologize if I don't get the accents right. I'm American. Sorry. This is assuming that the Doctor doesn't regenerate at the end of season 4 and we don't know who the hell Amy and Rory Pond are.

**Word Count: **568

**Summary: **Rose Tyler held her stomach and wept. He'd never know what he was missing. Or: Rose Tyler gives birth to the Doctor's son while trapped in Pete's world and has to watch him grow up much like she did, without a father and with a mother, but this time with excellent grandparents.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be owning Sherlock as well. As I am neither Mark Gatiss or Stephen Moffat.

Jackie Tyler put her arms around her daughter as Rose wept. Pete stood off to the side, not knowing what to do. "Oh, sweetheart," Jackie murmured, rocking Rose back and forth in her arms like she used to do when she was a baby.

"Mum," Rose bawled into her mother's shoulder.

"He'll come back for ya," Jackie whispered into her daughter's hair. "He always does."

Rose shook her head. "Not across the Void, he can't," she wailed.

Pete noticed that she was drawing the attention of the Torchwood workers so he moved to help Jackie and Rose up. "Let's take this back to the mansion, shall we?" he asked, already moving them towards the exit.

The weeks moved by faster than Rose thought they would. Mickey was helping her get the hang of this world, with the zeppelins in the sky and whatnot. Pete had gotten her a job at Torchwood as the head of a team. Obviously, with her experience with aliens, it would be quite useful.

Mickey leaned back and stared at Rose from across the table. "Somethin's differen'," he said.

"Whaddya mean?" Rose asked, after swallowing her chips.

"I mean, yer inhalin' chips faster'n ya used to," Mickey said, leaning forward to look at her. "Yer always sick in the mornin's. I heard Jackie complainin' about it to Pete the other day. She finks it's the food, but it agrees wit' 'er alright."

The blonde shrugged, before wiping her fingers on a napkin. "I dunno what ya mean by tha'."

He shrugged. "Wha'eva'."

That night, Pete brought it up. "Rose? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at the man who was her father in all but DNA and blood. "Whaddya mean? I'm fine." She paused. "Did Mickey set ya up to this?"

"No, he didn't. And neither did your mother, before you ask that. You've been off for the past month or so…"

"I'm fine! God! First Mickey, now you!"

Rose stormed off and up the grand stairs to the room she now called hers. There was a box on the bed and she moved to the bed. What was that? She picked it up. A note on it in her mother's handwriting said 'take the test, or I'll shoot ya myself'. She giggled before actually looking at the box. "Pregnancy test?" she breathed out loud. "Oh my god…"

She flipped the note over and looked at it. 'You're acting like I did when I was pregnant with you, so take the test. I wanna know if I'm gonna have grandkids.'

Rose sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for the results. She didn't know what to think. It would be the Doctor's baby. And she had to admit, her period was late. She hadn't ever been regular, but she'd been getting more and more regular, thanks to the help of the TARDIS who always seemed to know what she needed when she needed it.

The required five minutes had passed, and she sighed as she picked the piece of plastic up like it could burn her.

Positive.

She dropped it and watched as it clattered to the floor. Oh God. She was… She was going to have the Doctor's baby and he was never going to know about him or her because Rose was trapped in Pete's world. Rose Tyler held her stomach and wept. He'd never know what he was missing.


End file.
